2000adfandomcom-20200214-history
Robot Wars
Robot Wars Judge Dredd: Robot Wars, 2000AD Prog 3 was the first multi-issue Judge Dredd story line which appeared in 2000AD Prog 10. Synopsis Part One The carpenter robot Call Me Kenneth goes berserk and starts attacking people. Dredd blows up its head with a High-Ex bullet, but only succeeds in blinding it. He shoots down a high voltage Skyrail power cable to electrocute the robot, and it cuts itself in half with its own chainsawJudge Dredd: Robot Wars Part 1, 2000AD Prog 10. Part Two Judge Dredd quits after the Grand Judge refuses to listen to his warning about the potential robot threat. Meanwhile, Call Me Kenneth is given a new body casing, and Dr. Arnold Wisenheimer operates on it live on TV to repair the fault which caused it to go berserk. A nurse's mistake causes the robot to reactivate before it can be fixed however, and it kills the doctor. Through the TV it incites robots all over the city to rebel against humans. Dredd returns to lead the Judges against the robot armyJudge Dredd: Robot Wars Part 2, 2000AD Prog 11. Part Three The Judges fall back behind a robot proof steel barrier, but huge demolition robots called Heavy Metal Kids appear to smash through it. Dredd uses his bike to ride rings around them while they try to smash him, causing them to break apart the elevated roadway they're stood on so they plummet to the ground a mile below. The exhausted Dredd is returned home by Judge Jack where his housekeeper Maria tries to put him to bed. Dredd refuses to rest and says he will hunt down Call Me Kenneth aloneJudge Dredd: Robot Wars Part 3, 2000AD Prog 12. Part Four At the Grand Hall of Justice, Dredd stops Walter from being destroyed so he can accompany Dredd into the robot-held part of the city as his guide. Dredd tries to bluff his way in, posing as a realistic robot, but his ruse is discovered when he is spotted bleeding from a recent wound. He is taken before Call Me Kenneth who threatens to turn him into a living robotJudge Dredd: Robot Wars Part 4, 2000AD Prog 13. Part Five Dredd witnesses Call Me Kenneth ruling over the other robots like a ruthless tyrant. He is put in robotic handcuffs, beaten, and led away. Later that night, Walter turns up and frees him by burning through the cuffs with acidJudge Dredd: Robot Wars Part 5, 2000AD Prog 14. Part Six Dredd and a small band of robots disillusioned with Call Me Kenneth's new regime manage to switch the circuits in the central computer so all newly created robots are loyal to humans again. With this newly created army he regains control of the factory. Meanwhile Call Me Kenneth has escaped and is threatening the Grand Hall of Justice with a squad of Heavy Metal KidsJudge Dredd: Robot Wars Part 6, 2000AD Prog 15. Part Seven Dredd takes control of Atmosphere Control and uses Walter's help to reprogram it to produce a massive electrical storm over the Heavy Metal Kids that are attacking the Grand Hall of Justice. The demolition robots turn on and destroy each other. The Judges win but the body of Call Me Kenneth can't be foundJudge Dredd: Robot Wars Part 7, 2000AD Prog 16. Part Eight Call Me Kenneth is found trying to hijack an oil tanker. Dredd boards it as it takes off, and he battles Kenneth on top of it as it flies above he city. Dredd is knocked from the tanker but manages to ignite the oil as he falls. Call Me Kenneth is killed in the resulting explosion, and Dredd is caught in a Fire Dept net. Walter the Wobot is rewarded for his part in the victory with his freedom, and chooses to become Dredd's manservantJudge Dredd: Robot Wars Part 8, 2000AD Prog 17. Characters *Call Me Kenneth *Walter the Wobot *Judge Joe Dredd *Dr. Arnold Wisenheimer *Graham *Maria *Judge Jack *Bingo *Ringo *Fluffy *Pie-Face *Overseer 372 *J70 stroke 12 *Stewart *Howard Locations *Central Hospital of Applied Robotics *Sector 9 **State Oil Store *Sector 7 *Sector 2 *Sector 4 *Grand Hall of Justice *Cybo Comp Technology *Police hover car *Skyrail Robots *Carpenter Robot *Heavy Metal Kid *Robo-dogs Weapons Arts and Culture *XTV **Medicine Today Food and Drink *Synthi-Caff References Category:Judge Dredd stories